Amigos
by Seraina-chan
Summary: Me pregunto... como sera que se siente tener amigos a tu alrededor? AU. one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Agradecmientos: No me pertenece nada, y nunca me pertenecerá nada, no soy tan buena como para crear Gakuen Alice

* * *

*Texto* : Presente

*texto _*: Flashbacks en el punto de Vista de Hotaru_

* * *

 **Ella fue mi primera amiga...**

 _"Hola! Como te llamas? Soy Mikan" Me Dijo una chica de cabello castaños y ojos color miel, en su rostro estaba pintada una gran sonrisa_

 _"Hotaru... Imai Hotaru..." Fue lo que respondi aquella vez_

 _"Es un gusto de conocerte, Hotaru-chan!, tienes un bonito nombre!" Dijo ella esta vez "Oye, te importaría que me siente alado tuya?"_

 _"Hn..."_

 _"Mou! Hotaru-chan! eres muy timida!" Dijo ella, sentándose... "Seamos amigas!"_

 **Intente de alejarme de ella, pero al parecer era imposible... y entonces, terminamos volviéndonos mejores amigas...**

 _"Mira Hotaru-chan!" Dijo mikan agarrado dos pulseras, una violeta y otra naranja "Compremos estas! Seran nuestro amuleto de la amistad!"_

 _"Claro... porque no"_

 _"Toma! este es el mio!" Dijo ella apuntando mostrando la pulsera naranja que estaba ya en su mano "Y este será el tuyo!" Me dijo con una sonrisa resplandesciente mientras que me pasaba la pulsera violeta_

 **Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas...**

 _"Whoah!" Mira Hotaru! Esta nevando!" Dijo Mikan mientras que corria bajo la nieve, e intentando de hacer un muñeco de nieve_

 _"Hn"_

 **Pero... todo lo que comienza, tarde o temprano termina...**

 _"Que mal! este año no estamos juntas!" Dijo Mikan "ya se! que tal si nos vemos en la salida?_

 _"Hn... Claro"_

 _*Timbre de la Salida*_

 _"De verdad lo lamento_ _Hotaru-chan, pero he quedado con mis amigas a hacer la tarea juntas, asi que no podre volver contigo, Lo siento deveras!" Dijo mikan haciendo reverencis, hasta que le pare diciendo "No te preocupes, puede que la próxima entonces, nos vemos..."_

 **Esa fue la ultima vez que hablamos juntas...**

* * *

 **Mis segundas amigas fueron un par de gemelas...**

 _"Buenos días!" Me dijo una chica de pelo color rosa... "Podrias ayudarnos en esta materia?" Dijo la otra, de pelo azul, mostrando un libro de lenguaje._

 **La de pelo rosa le encantaba cocinar, mientras que a la de pelo azul le encantaba hacer experimento, y normalmente me invitaban a su casa...**

 _"Oye! que te parece mi nueva receta?" Dijo la peli-rosa, Anna, mientras me pasaba un postre._

 _"No, no! espera! agregale esto! es mas rico asi!" Dijo la peli-azul, Nonoko, pasándome algo, que venia en un frasco_

 _"Que es?" Pregunte_

 _"Es algo que cree yo, es para darle mas sabor!" Me respondio, mientra que me sonreía_

 _"Gracias..."_

 **Me dijieron que era rara, pero que eso era lo que me hacia especial...**

 _"Oye... eres rara" Me dijo Anna_

 _"Pero... esa es la parte que mas nos gusta... eres especial" Termino diciendo Nonoko._

 **Pero... otra vez quede sola... ya que después de graduarse, tuvieron que mudarse fuera del pais...**

* * *

 **Mi tercer amigo fue Ruka, mi vecino que recién se mudo a esta ciudad.**

 _"Lo siento... Estoy buscando a mi conejito que entro en esta casa" Me dijo un rubio cuando estaba volviendo del parque_

 _"Hn" Le respondi mientras que le hacia un gesto para que pase_

 _"Gracias" Me dijo entrando._ _"Soy Ruka, acabo de mudarme a este lugar. Es un gusto conocerte"_

 _"Hotaru Imai, un gusto" Le respondi, y justamente en ese instante apareció su conejito_

 _"Bueno, gracias Hotaru" Me dijo mientras que salía de la casa. "Que tal si vienes mañana mi casa?"_

 _"Claro"_

 **A el le encantaba los animales**

 _"Oye Hotaru! mira este perrito, que bonito!" Dijo Ruka apuntando a un cachorrito que estaba en una tienda de mascotas._

 **Un dia, su conejito murió...**

 _"Fuiste tu, no?" Dijo el, con su flequillo tapando sus ojos_

 _"N-no... no fu-"_

 _"FUISTE TU!" Me grito "MI MAMA TE VIO AHOGANDOLO!"_

 _"Y-yo no lo hice"_

 _"Mientes! Si supiera que harias esto, nunca me habría acercado a ti!"_

* * *

 _"Oye! Que haces tu sola aquí." Se me acerco una chica de cabello verde, seguida por dos rubios. "Que tal si vienes con nosotros?"_

 **Mi cuarta amiga era una chica popular en el colegio.**

 _"Oye, que te parecen esos chicos de alla, Hotaru?"_

 _"Los chicos solo son una molestia"_

 _"En serio? Yo creo que no" Me dijo pensativa_

 **Los chicos que antes se juntaban con ella, lentamente se alejaron de ella por mi culpa**

 _"Miren, miren! ella no es Sumire?" Unos chicos se murmureaban mientras pasábamos por allí "Que hace ella con esa chica tan aburrida"_

 _"No les escuches" Me dijo Sumire, mientras que seguimos caminando_

 _"Lamento esto..." Le dije_

 _"No te preocupes" Me dijo con una sonrisa, pero lo veía en sus ojos, a ella le estaba empezando a molestar estando conmigo_

 **Ella también desistio de ser amiga conmigo**

 _"Sabes algo Hotaru?" Me dijo ella de espaldas_

 _"Paso algo?" Le pregunte con un poco de confusion en mi voz_

 _"No puedo mas estar contigo..." Me dijo dándose la vuelta "Es asustador..."_

 **Y otra vez quede sola...**

* * *

 **Hice unos amigos mas... pero siempre era lo mismo**

 _Agarre mi celular, para leer los mensajes que me habían enviado mis amigos_

 _"Perdon, ya no aguanto estar con una persona tan fría"_

 _"Creo que ya deberíamos parar de vernos, sabes? Eres aburrida"_

 _"No se en que estaba pensando cuando me acerque a ti... eres aburrida"_

 _"Puede que eso suene mal... Lo lamento, pero ya no quiero mas estar contigo... puede que no sea una buena amiga... pero... tu también nunca fuiste"_

 **Realmente... no me importa mas, ya que ya lo había previsto de todas formas**

* * *

*Ring Ring*

Estaba sentada en el parque en donde solia pasar el tiempo con Mikan, pensando. Mi celular sonaba, pero lo ignore

"Como será que se siente al tener amigos de verdad?" Me pregunte a mi misma, inconscientemente, al ver pasar a dos amigas comiendo helado mientras que hablaban felices

*Ring Ring*

 **Esos tiempos felices volaron a mi mente... Las sonrisas y los juegos que jugábamos...**

Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba enfrente del bosque en donde normalmente nos juntábamos Ruka y yo para alimentar a los animales...

*Riiiing Riiiing*

"Hola?"

"Hey Hotaru! Porque tardaste tanto en responder!" Me hablo una voz familiar por el otro lado de la línea

"Quien es?"

"Mikan! Te haz olvidado de mi?"

"No... claro que no"

"Bueno, como sea, he llamado para pedirte que vengas al parque en donde pasábamos tiempo juntas!"

"No creo que pueda, es que-"

"Vamos Hotaru! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos"

 **Que he hecho yo para merecer esta tortura?**

"Claro... te veo ahí en unos 30 minutos"

"Bueno! Nos vemos Hotaru!"

"Bye"

* * *

"Hola Hotaru!" Me dijo Ruka "Lo siento por lo de la ultima vez, De veras, se que no debi haberte culpado"

"No te preocupes"

"Bueno! ya estamos aquí, el pasado es el pasado! divirtámonos ahora!" Dijo Mikan

"Es cierto..." Dijo Ruka

 **Por que me invitan si es que tarde o temprano se alejaran de mi otra vez? Porque!**

"Vamos al parque de diversiones! si?" Dijo Mikan con estrellitas en sus ojos

"Esta bien por mi" Dijo Ruka "Que te parece Hotaru?"

"Hagan lo que quieran..."

 **Que hice para merecer esto...**

* * *

 **Aquí ha terminado este oneshot, fue la primera vez que hago una, que les parecio?**

 **Se que debería estar actualizando "A Gakuen Alice!" hehehe... no se preocupen que lo actualizare talvez mañana o la próxima semana**

 **Este fic se me ocurrio mientras que leia un comic en Facebook llamado "Bad Friends" espero que les haya gustado, intente de hacerlo lo mejor posible**

 **Por favor, Lean y Dejen Reviews, si?**


	2. Por favor lean!

Hello a todos! Quería decirles que quiero intentar de traducir este one-shot a ingles, osea, para mejorar mi ingles, después de la horrorosa nota que tuve en el colegio en este bimestre hehe... creo q mi gramática no es tan buena y quisiera mejorarla ^^u (Antes de que quite de nuevo otra nota mala y papa me mate x.x)

Como nunca he hecho esas cosas de beta-reader, alguien podría explicarme sobre eso o si es que alguien quisiera serlo, por favor no duden en avisarme por Chat Privado o atravez de los reviews,

Gracias, y adiós! nos leemos!

~Seraina-Chan


End file.
